The present invention relates to data transfer devices, for example, suitable for use in updating the programming of a system for controlling an electric rotary machine, such as an electric motor.
Control systems typically include a memory containing values for operating parameters of a machine. These operating parameters may include parameters that govern acceleration and deceleration ranges of the machine. The parameters may include, for example, information needed to enable the machine to be controlled efficiently and may control certain characteristics of the machine, for example, its nominal voltage, power, and speed. The values may be numerous.
When these values need to be modified, a control system may be connected to a portable computer over a cable. Software running on the computer, for example, may be used to update the control system.
Alternatively, the values may be modified, for example, by using a specific console, rather than a computer. The specific console may have a liquid crystal screen or display patterns with at least seven segments. The specific console my have a keypad enabling values to be input and/or values displayed on the screen to be modified.
Proposals have also been made to modify the operational values by using a memory card containing replacement values for operating parameters. The memory card may be connected to the control system in order to transfer data. To enable a user to carry out operations needed to read the memory card, a control system must be fitted with a keypad and a screen suitable for displaying alphanumeric characters.